Jareth's Return
by Always Hopeful
Summary: COMPLETE! Sarah's niece, Christine, has discovered Sarah's seceret about Jareth and the Labyrinth. Sarah is shocked and scared about this and does not know how to handle it. Can Christine bring them together again?
1. Christine's Discovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotline of this story. Everything else is being borrowed from Jim Henson.  
  
Sarah woke up very early. She had to wake up earlier than usual if she wanted to be on time. She looked at her clock.  
  
Five a.m., right on the dot. She pulled on her pants one leg at a time. Then, she slowly pulled on her shirt. She did her hair and  
  
make-up and went downstairs for breakfast. Her niece, Christine, was already there.  
  
"Hello, Aunt Sarah," smiled Christine as she looked up from her cereal bowl.  
  
"Hello," smiled Sarah. She kissed her niece on her head. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, I did." Christine poured herself some more orange juice. "Are you ready for your big interview today?" Sarah  
  
had a big interview with her boss at seven thirty. She looked at her watch. Six-forty-five. She had exactly forty-five minutes to  
  
get to her work. It only took her ten minutes to get to work, so she relaxed a little.  
  
"Yes," she lied. She did not want to worry her niece by telling her that she had butterflies fluttering in her stomached.  
  
She was very nervous. She really wanted to become general manager of her department store, Robinson's May. This was  
  
not only a huge promotion, but it was also a huge raise in pay. With the extra money she would be earning, she could afford to  
  
help Christine with her schooling by getting her a laptop computer for her homework. It would be a huge birthday surprise for  
  
her on her sixteenth birthday.  
  
"You're nervous, aren't you?" asked Christine. She had spent enough time with her aunt to not believe her when she  
  
said that she was all right.  
  
"Just a little," smiled Sarah. They ate peacefully for about five minutes before.  
  
"Aunt Sarah?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who's Jareth?" ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Hope you all liked that. I will write more when I can. Peace out. 


	2. Jareth Appears

Disclaimer: I own no one but Christine and nothing but the plot.  
Sarah sat there, stunned at the question her niece had just asked her.  
"Whe-where did you hear that name?" asked Sarah, who was now breathing hard.  
"I was looking for some lined paper in the den and found a small black book." Sarah's heart sank into the innermost pit of her stomach. "I thought I could use that, but found that all the pages were full of drawings of mazes and a man with blonde hair. And the words were either 'Labyrinth' or 'Jareth'. Did I do wrong, Aunt Sarah?" Christine saw the look in her Aunt's eyes. There was quilt, confussion, and even heartache in her eyes.  
"N-No," replied her aunt with a forced smile. "Not at all, dear. You just gave me a shock, that's all. Jareth was once an acquaintance of mine. When I was fourteen. That was.. Nearly sixteen years ago, just before you were born. My cousin, your mom, is older then I am, so that is why she had you." Sarah checked her watch. "Well, I see it is time to go. Be good, I will be back around five or five thirty." She kissed her niece on the cheek and left in a hurry. 'That was a close call,' she thought as she got into her car and drove away.  
The rest of the day seemed like a blur of meetings and conversations. Sarah kept replaying the morning with her niece over and over again in her head. She just did not know what to do. Should she tell her the whole truth about what had happened? Or should she just leave things the way they were when she left them? She was so confused, that she could not even think straight. She did not even notice the white owl perched on top of the branch outside her office building. Nor did she notice it swoop through her open window and place a small crystal sphere on her desk. She was too busy with her own things. That is, until after her lunch break.  
Sarah came in her office and saw that owl sitting on her desk. She gasped as she recognized it as the owl she had seen sixteen years earlier. There was no mistaking that. Suddenly, the bird changed into human form.  
"Jareth," whispered Sarah.  
"Hello, Sarah. Did you miss me?" asked the Goblin King with the smile he had always carried with him. Sarah quickly closed her office door so no one could see her male caller.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Sarah, trying not to freak out and missing by a mile.  
"Well, I just wanted to meet your niece. Christine, is it? Pretty name." Jareth looked around the office. "You certainly do keep things very tidy around here, don't you, Sarah?  
"Get out!" cried Sarah. "Now."  
"Now Sarah, you know that's no way to be treating your guest, is it?"  
"OUT!" yelled Sarah.  
"I will," said Jareth, turning into a white owl. Before taking off, he said, "But I will return. Be sure to make a bed for me at your house, or I am liable to make one for you at mine!" And with that, he was gone again. Sarah was left there, speechless and with her legs wobbling. ~*~ I hope you like the second chapter. I will write more soon. Peace out. 


	3. A Great Surprise

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing but the plot and Christine.  
Sarah got home that evening, completely stunned at what had happened. What had Jareth mean about making room for him? Did he mean what he had said about making a room for her? She was so distracted, that she did not notice her niece sitting at the dinning room table. She would have walked right past her if she had not spoken.  
"Are you alright, Aunt Sarah?" whispered Christine. Sarah stared at Christine, obviously startled at the sound of her voice.  
"What? Oh-um. yes, I am. I'm fine." She attempted a smile but failed miserably. Her mind was racing with thoughts about the scene that had taken place in her office a mere four hours earlier.  
"You don't seem so well," commented Christine. "Perhaps you should go lay down. It might help."  
"No," whispered Sarah, coming out of her daze. "No, Christine. I will be all right. I just need a drink." She started for the kitchen.  
"Way ahead of you," said Christine. Sarah stopped and turned around. "Hot tea with a twist of lemon and a pinch of lime, just the way you like it." Christine shoved a steaming cup towards her aunt. They both smiled at each other. ~*~  
The next morning, Sarah awoke with a start. Oh no! He alarm clock hadn't gone off! She looked at her watch. 8:00 a.m. Crap! She was due at work in half an hour. She jumped out of her bed and stopped short. This wasn't her room. This wasn't her bed. Then, she felt a small cry escape her. She was back in the Underground! With the Labyrinth and goblins. With Hoggle and Ludo and Sir Didymus! With Ambrotious. With Jareth!! 


	4. A Very Much Wanted Explanation

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing but Christine and the plot.  
  
Sarah looked around her, trying to make sense about what was going on. She tried to account what she had done and where she had been the night before. She remembered coming home and talking with Christine, taking a drink, explaining to Christine who Jareth was, and going to bed. What she couldn't understand was why she was now in the Underground with a man, or fae, whom she had hoped to forget about. There was no more time to talk, because someone was now rapping on her door.  
"Co- come in," she mumbled. At first, she was not quite sure that whoever had knocked had heard her. But then the doorknob began to turn, and the door opened slowly. In came Jareth, in his usual attire.  
"I am glad to see that you are awake," he smiled. "I have taken the liberty of having your dresses made. They are now in that wardrobe over there," he pointed to a tall oak wardrobe on the opposite wall, "and you can ask the servents for anything else you might require."  
"Where is my niece, Christine?" asked Sarah.  
"She is sleeping in her own room," replied Jareth. "She already knows she is here."  
"Then why is she sleeping? Shouldn't she be freaking out or something like that?" Sarah could not understand why her niece could be so relaxed as to sleep in the bed of someone that she had never met before and whom Sarah had not spoken to in a long time until recently.  
"Enough! No more questions until after you have changed out of that shirt I let you borrow and we have had time to eat our breakfast." Sarah looked down at the shirt she was wearing. It was a shirt that looked like the one Jareth was wearing, and Sarah grew emberassed. Because of the opening in the front, it barely covered the essential. She closed it quickly and began to shove Jareth out the door.  
"Don't be so pushy," laughed Jareth. "After all, I did give you a room."  
"I don't think a room includes a free show," replied Sarah. She slammed the door closed and frowned. She needed the time to herself, anyway. 


	5. A Bargain Is Made

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing but the plot and Christine.  
  
Sarah walked down the hall, trying to make sense of what was happening to her. First, she wakes up to find that she is sleeping in Jareth's castle. Then, she finds that her niece, Christine, was there and didn't care. She wasn't really her niece, but was close enough to be one.  
She entered the dining hall and was surprised to find Jareth and Christine already eating and- laughing? This was even more unexpected. What could this possibly mean?  
"Oh, hi Aunt Sarah," smiled Christine. "You want something to eat?"  
"Christine, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Sarah, ignoring her niece's question.  
"Sure," said Christine with a small frown. She began to get worried and it was visible to Sarah. Whenever Christine got worried about something, it was always visible on her face. The two stepped outside the dining area for a semiprivate conversation.  
"What are we doing here?" Sarah asked, trying her best not to get mad at her niece.  
"Well, I thought you might want to resolve something," said Christine honestly. "I had heard that story about you in the Labyrinth all those years ago and thought perhaps you could make up, as it were."  
"But why didn't you consult with me first, Christine?" asked Sarah. No matter how hard she tried, she could not keep her face from flushing terribly. "Look, I am not mad, just a little disappointed. You should have known better than to just jumped to conclusions. You are really smart, and- wait one minute. What did you say exactly to get Jareth to come and get us?" Sarah looked at Christine, completely horrified. It couldn't be, she thought. It was just impossible.  
"I said exactly what you said when you wanted your step-brother to be taken away. I said, 'I wish the goblins would come and take us away right now.' Well, so maybe I didn't say exactly what you said."  
"Oh man," groaned Sarah. She was not feeling well. She could not believe that she was stuck here for the rest of her life. As if she could tell what her aunt was thinking, Christine added,  
"Don't worry, Jareth has promised to have us returned by tomorrow if we don't want to stay here."  
"We?" asked Sarah, slightly annoyed and slightly amused at the same time. "I am sorry if he gave you the wrong impression, but I am asking him to send you home, right now."  
"But Aunt Sarah," whined Christine. "I really think that he is sorry about what he had done to you. I think that if you just give him a chance, you will find that he is-,"  
"Not another word!" growled Sarah. "I want you to go up to your room right now and stay there until I can find some way of sending you back home. No go!"  
"That was not necessary," smiled Jareth from behind them.  
"Please, Jareth," said Christine. "Please don't send me away. I want to stay here with my aunt."  
"Why not let her stay?" asked Jareth. "If she is so keen on staying, why depriver her of that small luxery?"  
"Oh, fine then," frowned Sarah. "I will give you one day. If I am not completely changed in my opinion of you, then you must send us back home. Agreed?" Jareth thought for a moment. Then,  
"Agreed." Sarah nodded and went into the dining room. Jareth looked at Christine, worried. "I am in deep trouble." 


	6. From The Mouth Of Christine

Disclaimer: Once again, I would like to say that I am not the owner of anything but the plot and Christine.  
  
A/N: I would just like to thank all those who have submitted reviews. I enjoyed reading your reviews and hope that all of you keep reading.  
  
Sarah lay in her bed, trying to think of what she could possibly do to get Christine less and less curious about Jareth. He was, after all, the Goblin King who had stolen her baby brother from her several years earlier. What could she do? And it was steadily getting worse as the day wore on. For Sarah had seen Jareth talking excitedly with Christine in the hallways and around the grounds of the Labyrinth.  
"What could they be talking about?" she wondered. "They couldn't possibly have anything in common. Jareth's annoying, pompous, and ignorant, while Christine is just the opposite of that. Oh, this is just so difficult to try and figure out." ~*~  
"Interesting," said Jareth, who was writing something on a pad of paper. "I would never have thought of that."  
"And be sure to offer her a rose as deep red as blood," added Christine. She had been offering him advice the whole day. She was happy that her Aunt Sarah had not figured anything out about her plans to help Jareth. Christine had not ever seen her aunt with a man. While Sarah had claimed that she had had dates, Christine always suspected that her aunt was lying.  
"Great, great," smiled Jareth, jotting down the rose and the color. "Anything else I should know for tonight?" Christine thought about it for a few minutes before finally answering.  
"Well, I know for a fact that she really likes Chiante. She does not drink it often, but she will if it is a special occasion. And I think you will agree with me when I say that this is a special occasion."  
"Naturally," smirked Jareth. He finished his notes and closed his notebook. "Now, I have everything I need to make a special dinner for her tonight. In two hours time, I will hopefully have won your aunts heart. And, your dinner will be in your room."  
"I wonder if my aunt will allow me to stay down here in the Underground with you guys." Christine smiled.  
"Oh," said Jareth, scared. "I don't think that that would be such a good idea."  
"But, I helped you," gasped Christine. "Why can't I stay here? I will do anything in order to stay here with you and my aunt. Please, Jareth."  
"Oh, fine," sighed Jareth. "I promise that if your aunt wishes, then you can stay with us after I have wooed her." Christine thanked him, gave him a big hug, and ran to her room.  
"That was odd," said Jareth, confused. 


	7. Jareth's Romantic Tactics

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing but the plot and Christine. Not that I expect anyone to actually read this, but I must write it again.  
  
"What is it that has been making you smile so much, Christine?" Sarah looked at her niece, feeling very disturbed. She had been looking at Sarah the entire time Sarah had gotten ready for dinner.  
"Nothing," smiled Christine. "It's just that you look so pretty."  
"Th- thank you, sweetie," said Sarah with a small frown on her face. "I wonder what you are up to."  
"Up to?" asked Christine, the smile leaving her face. "What makes you think that I am up to anything? I mean, can't I compliment you without being up to something?"  
"Aha, knew it," said Sarah with a triumphant smile on her face. "You are up to something. I can feel it. You always ramble like that whenever you are planning something."  
"But I am not telling you," said Christine. She said it so quickly that the words all meshed together and Sarah could barely understand her. Christine jumped off the bed that she was sitting on and bounded towards the door. Sarah almost caught Christine by the hem of her skirt, but missed by an inch.  
"Come back here, you little mischief maker," Sarah called to her.  
"See you later, Aunt Sarah," called Christine over her shoulder. "I can't say anything to you until tomorrow."  
"That little brat," laughed Sarah. But it was a nervous kind of laugh. She was not as sure of herself now that she knew her niece was planning something. But was could it be, thought Sarah. ~*~  
Sarah made her way once again to the dining area. Only this time, she noticed all the servants looking at her with smiles on their faces. But Sarah did not dwell on it long. She realized that it probably had something to do with her niece.  
As she walked into the great dining hall, Sarah gasped. There were candles everywhere and an orchestra playing. The room was not as it was before. It was white and warm, not dark and cold and damp. Sarah noticed that her regular clothes had been exchanged for that ball gown that she had worn so many years ago in the labyrinth. Then, she saw Jareth in that same outfit that he had worn in her dream sequence in the Labyrinth. Sarah had not noticed how handsome he was before. It shocked her terribly how she could have even thought of that. She gulped as Jareth walked toward her, his hand out to reveal a rose as red as blood. Sarah took the rose willingly, which shocked her even more.  
"Thank you," she heard herself saying. Was that actually her saying those words?  
"Milady," smiled Jareth as he bowed and held out his hand. Sarah hesitated before taking his hand and letting him escort her out to the dance floor. Perhaps this was another dream that she was having. But weather or not it was, Sarah could not tell. All she could think of was the fact that she was here with the Goblin King once more and actually enjoying his company.  
"Um, Jareth?" asked Sarah. "I was just wondering weather or not-,"  
"No," interrupted Jareth.  
"What?" asked Sarah.  
"No this is not a dream," answered Jareth. "Isn't that the question you were going to ask me?" Sarah nodded admiringly. How could he know what she was thinking right after she had just finished thinking it herself?  
"Isn't it obvious?" asked Jareth. "I'm a fae, and I can read your mind." He smiled. Sarah just frowned. How dare he read her thoughts? They were her personal thoughts.  
"Well, then, here is another question. Why are you going to all this trouble to try and impress me?" Sarah looked at Jareth. Those eyes looked so loving. How could she have even missed that after their first meeting?  
Sarah was surprised to find that Jareth had stopped dancing. He now looked deep into her eyes, feeling a little troubled.  
"You know, Sarah," he said, "I love you. Ever since our first meeting in the Labyrinth, I have craved for you. I have wanted you for so long. But I just never had the time or chance to tell you." He moved closer to her. Sarah began to melt like butter on a hot day in summer. "I want us to be together for the rest of our lives. And, thanks to your little Christine, I now have that chance. Sarah, please be my queen. If you say yes, I promise to love you and honor you like a husband should." Sarah searched her brain for an answer.  
"You don't have to answer me right away," whispered Jareth. "Wait until after dinner." Sarah opened her mouth to say something, but Jareth put his hand up. And without another word, he leaned in and kissed Sarah on the lips. 


	8. Greselda

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing but the plot and Christine.  
  
A/N: I would like to thank all those who have placed in a review and hope that you continue to read this story. Peace out.  
  
Sarah lay in her bed that night, a small smile creeping onto her face. That had been the most wonderful dinner she had had. Not to mention, she had never known Jareth to be so romantic. Though, she figured it was part of Christine. Sarah could not remember when she had had so much fun. She knew what her answer to Jareth's question would be. After all, how could she refuse him?  
Sarah was just falling asleep to these comforting thoughts when she heard her bedroom door open. She looked up, wondering whom it could have been. It could not have been Jareth, because she would have seen his outline, and there was no outline. Perhaps it is one of the goblins come to pick something up or drop something off, thought Sarah. She lay her head back down, trying to go back to sleep. But there was no chance of that happening. For on her ceiling, Sarah saw something that filled her entire being with dread. Sarah screamed, and then went mute. The creature, whatever it was, had thrown a red light at her that had caused her to lose her voice to turn off, as if by magic. But her scream had not gone unnoticed. Jareth, who had been passing her room, ran in. He looked left, right, and then up at the ceiling.  
"Greselda?" he asked. The fluffy little black thing dropped to the bed and transformed itself into a female. She was very thin, wore a black sequence dress, and had red hair that seemed to go everywhere.  
"Jareth, darling," she smiled as she held out her hands.  
"You get away from her," growled Jareth as he pointed to Sarah.  
"Who?" asked Greselda innocently. "Her?" She pointed to Sarah and, with a wave of her hand, bound Sarah with invisible rope of some kind.  
"What is it you want, Greselda?" demanded Jareth angrily.  
"You know what I desire," smirked Greselda. She held out her hand, palm up, and as she made a circle with the other hand, a crown appeared. "I wish nothing more than to be your queen."  
"Never!" barked Jareth.  
"Fine, have it your way," growled Greselda. And with another swift wave of her hand, Sarah disappeared.  
"No!" cried Jareth. He made a run for Greselda's stomach, but ran through her instead.  
"Oh, you poor fool," laughed Greselda. "You know where to reach me should you need to."  
"You had better not hurt her!" cried Jareth as he rose from the floor.  
"Oh, you know me better than that, Jareth," smiled Greselda. Without another word, Greselda snapped her fingers and vanished from sight, leaving Jareth in utter bewilderment on the floor. If he hurts her, thought Jareth, she will regret it for the rest of her natural life. 


	9. Trapped

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing but Christine and Greselda.  
  
Sarah opened her eyes, frantically trying to see something, anything. But at first, she could see nothing but darkness. Then, there was a very bright light in which she again could see nothing.  
"Where am I?" she cried. "Jareth? Are you here? Hello? Anybody?" Her voice seemed to carry through the entire space. She did not know where she was and wished that she were back with Jareth in his castle. Then, she heard an evil laugh that once again seemed to echo off the walls. Sarah assumed that they were inside because she didn't think that an echo would sound like that outside.  
"Fool!" said the voice. "Do you actually think that your precious Jareth will save you now?" Sarah looked around wildly. She could not tell where the voice was coming from. It was like hearing the voice of God.  
"Who are you?" Sarah cried. "Come out and show yourself."  
"Okay," said the voice. Then, the light turned into a fine mist, evaporated, and disappeared. Sarah could see that she was in a great room of some sort. She could see four great walls, a big fireplace with a fire in it, and a long table. On the wall was a picture of the woman she had seen in her bedroom only moments earlier. But she did not see the person who spoke to her.  
"Where are you?" asked Sarah. "I want to talk to you."  
"I'm right here," said the voice. Sarah whirled around to see the woman who had taken her. "Sarah, is it?"  
"Take me to Jareth, now!" demanded Sarah. "I want to go back to his castle."  
"Don't worry," smirked Greselda. "He will come and look for you. Until he does, why don't you sit down?" With the last words, Greselda pushed the air with her hands, causing Sarah to fly back into a chair. She tried to get up, but found once again that she was bound and gagged by an invisible rope and invisible cloth. "Get comfy. I have a feeling that you will be here for quite a while."  
Sarah tried to say something, but she couldn't say it clearly. So, without another word, Greselda turned on her heel and left the room. ~*~  
In the night, an owl could be seen soaring above the treetops of forests, above rivers, and over grassy meadows. Though one may not notice from that altitude, it was looking for something. Something that was very important to it.  
Finally, about an hour after it had begun, the snowy white owl swooped down and landed on the roof of a giant castle, not much different than his. In the next instance, the bird transformed into a man and floated gracefully to the ground. He looked around, wary of any guards that he might meet. Then, he proceeded toward the drawbridge of the castle. He was surprised that he had not fallen into a trap of some sort.  
No sooner had he thought this, but a gate dropped in front of him, forbidding him to continue his way inside. The next thing he knew, at least ten archers and five swordsmen surrounded Jareth. Blast it all, he thought. Then a voice erupted from nowhere. It was Greselda's voice.  
"Tsk, tsk, Jareth my dear. I would have thought you were smarter." 


	10. Christine In Trouble

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing but the plot, Christine, and Greselda.  
  
A/N: I would just like to thank all those who have reviewed my stories and hope that I will be receiving more. Please keep reading.  
  
Jareth was escorted into a large dining area. There was a giant fire burning in the fireplace and a large dinner table right in the middle of the room. At the head of the table, Greselda sat with a floor length black dress with sequence on it.  
"Jareth, darling. Please sit down." Greselda motioned to the chair at her immediate right.  
"Where is Sarah?" Jareth demanded, not moving from his spot near the door.  
"All in good time, darling," smiled Greselda. "In the mean time, you must sit."  
"Stop calling me that," Jareth demanded. But he did as she said anyway and sat down.  
"Drink?" Greselda asked. But she did not wait for an answer. She poured a glass of wine for both herself and Jareth.  
"For the last time, Greselda, where is Sarah?" Jareth was growing angry the longer he had to wait.  
"So worried about her, are you?" Greselda asked, a wide smile on her face.  
"I don't wish to play games with you, Greselda," growled Jareth. " I want to know and I want to know now. If you don't tell me where she is, I will be forced to take drastic measures."  
"Well, we can't have that now, can we?" said Greselda mockingly. She snapped her fingers and Sarah appeared in the seat to her left.  
"Sarah!" cried Jareth.  
"Jareth!" gasped Sarah. They both got up to hug each other when a horrible force pushed them back into their seats. Without much more they could do, they looked at each other longingly.  
"Not until I say," smirked Greselda. "Now, I must discuss something important with you two. Sarah, I wish for you to stop seeing Jareth."  
"Never!" cried Sarah.  
"Excuse me, but did I look like I was finished?" Greselda asked hotly. "Now, Jareth, I also want you to marry me and make me your queen."  
"Either you are stupid or you are crazy!" barked Jareth.  
"Once again, darling, I don't think I was finished," replied Greselda in a mocking sweet voice. "Now, I would not rush to such harsh reactions if I were you two. Because I have something that you two should really see." With another snap of her fingers, Christine appeared right by the fire, tied to a chair.  
"Christine!" exclaimed Sarah. This time, there was nothing holding her back, so she was able to run right to her niece. But when she tried to touch her, Sarah was shocked with something that felt like electricity.  
"May I finish please?" asked Greselda asked, feeling really annoyed. She used her magic to force Sarah back into her chair. "Thank you."  
"Leave them alone," growled Jareth.  
"I would love to, dearest, but I really think it is really up to you as to who shall live and who shall die. What's it going to be?" Jareth looked helplessly from Sarah to Greselda to Christine. What could he do indeed?  
"Fine, I will marry you," groaned Jareth. Sarah gasped and then began to cry. Christine was just scared.  
"Good man," smiled Greselda. "Oh, don't worry Sarah. It won't be all bad. Once I marry him, you can come live with us. I am sure that one more servant is always welcome."  
"No!" cried Jareth. "You leave her out of this."  
"Oh fine," groaned Greselda. "Once we are married, they are free to go."  
"No, I want them to go home now," roared Jareth.  
"No!" said Greselda firmly. "If you get any ideas about leaving at the last minute, I want them there. That way, I can be sure that you will stick to your end of the bargain." And with an evil smile, she kissed Jareth hard on the lips and snapped her fingers. Sarah and Christine were gone once more, leaving Jareth and Greselda alone. 


	11. Two Distressed, Too Far

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Christine, and Greselda.  
  
A/N: I am sorry it took so long to continue. I was out of town for a few days, but now I am back. Thank you to those who have helped corrected my mistakes.  
  
Sarah lay in her small cot, crying terribly. She was so afraid because she knew that she could never have Jareth ever again. Opportunity had knocked and flew right out the window again and she did not like it. Then, there was a knock on her door.  
"Come in," called Sarah wearily. She wondered who it could be as the doorknob turned slowly and the door creaked open.  
"Sarah?" said the voice. Sarah knew that voice well.  
"Jareth?" she asked as she got up as best she could.  
"Shh. Lay back down," he said as he came over to her bed as quietly as he could. "I felt I had to see you before tomorrows ceremony." But Sarah did not lay back down. She remained sitting upright.  
"It's tomorrow?" Sarah asked in great sorrow and surprise. Jareth nodded.  
"Oh, my darling," he frowned. "You have been crying. Is it for fear of your niece?" Sarah nodded and looked down.  
"And, I have also been scared for you," she whispered. "I don't want you to marry that evil woman."  
"I know darling," whispered Jareth as he hugged her. "But I have no choice. If I don't marry her, than you and Christine will be harmed. And I could never live with myself if I knew that I let you two die when I could have saved you both." Sarah had once again begun to cry in his arms. What else could he do? What else could she do?  
"But that's not fair," Sarah replied. Jareth managed a small smile.  
"I remember when you used to say that all the time," he said. "Do you remember?"  
"Yes," replied Sarah. "It took me a long time to figure that life isn't always fair and that that is just the way it is." Her half smile faded away as she realized what needed to be done.  
"Jareth," she said.  
"Hmm?"  
"You must marry Greselda tomorrow."  
"I know," frowned Jareth. He pulled away from Sarah for the first time to look at her once more. "I just don't see any other reason to not go through with it." ~*~  
"How are you doing, darling?" Greselda asked as she sat down at the breakfast table the next morning.  
"Miserable," growled Jareth. "What else?"  
"Don't worry," smiled Greselda. "Your Sarah will not be harmed. That is, if you still decide to go through with the wedding." She looked at Jareth with a look of great concern and worry on her face.  
"Don't worry," frowned Jareth. "I will marry you today."  
"Good," smiled Greselda. "Orange juice, dear?" 


	12. A Wedding?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Greselda and Christine. And the plot, of coarse, is mine as well.  
  
Sarah looked out at all the faces that she did not know, trying desperately, and failing miserably, not to cry. She was ordered by Greselda to be the maid of honor. Though she did not know why, Sarah felt that the reason lay in the fact that Greselda wanted to keep a good look over both her and Jareth at the same time.  
Sarah did not want to look over at Jareth, who was standing by the pastor. She tried her best to keep her eyes either on the crowd or on the floor. But it had gotten to be just too much and she had to look. When she did, she saw that Jareth was looking at her, too. They just stared at each other for a long moment, both knowing what the other was thinking. Neither of them wanted this wedding to happen, but neither of them had the power to stop it from happening. Sarah smiled a weak smile and began to tear up even more when she saw Jareth mouth 'I love you'. She did the same and sadly lowered her eyes.  
The music started and all eyes were now turned on the bride, who was now walking down the isle. She wore a great white dress with a plunging neckline. Everyone thought she was beautiful. Everyone, that is, except for Sarah and Jareth. They did not want to look at her at all. But they knew that they both would eventually have to. It was just a matter of time.  
Greselda stopped right next to Jareth, blocking his view of Sarah. He was very irritated at this. For he knew that she had done that on purpose.  
"Shall we begin?" smiled the pastor, opening his book to a pre-marked page. Greselda nodded, but Jareth just stood there, feeling as numb as he had in a very long time. The pastor started the usual ceremony, but was interrupted when Jareth held up his hand and stopped him.  
"I'm sorry," he said. "But this just isn't right. Greselda, I don't love you and never did love you. I love Sarah, not you. Please, let us be." There was a lot of mumbling among the guests. Sarah looked up at Jareth and smiled, relieved that he had said something.  
"How dare you," growled Greselda. "This is our wedding day."  
"How far will you go for a crown?" Jareth frowned. Without another word, he pushed Greselda aside and took Sarah by the arm.  
"Don't you dare embarrass me like this," cried Greselda. "Guards, bring me the little one." Everyone turned to see the guards bringing in a small trunk. Someone was banging on the top of it, muffled cries coming from it. It was set before the trunk.  
"Open the trunk!" commanded Greselda. One of the men who was carrying the trunk opened the lock and the lid sprung open.  
"Tally-ho," cried Sir Didymus as he jumped from the box. "Ambrotious, come here." A great sheep dog came running down the isle and Didymus jumped on top of him. As the dog ran down the isle past Greselda, he looked at her and said, "Next time, surrender."  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!!" 


	13. The Fight

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Christine, Greselda, and the plot.  
  
A/N: I would just like to thank those who have read and reviewed. Keep reading.  
  
"Attack!" cried Sir Didymus. At those words, Hoggle and Ludo came running down the isle, a whole army of goblins right behind them. Many of the goblins scared the guests away with their weapons. Others attacked the wedding cake and gifts. Ludo and Sir Didymus, along with Hoggle, ran up to Sarah and Jareth.  
"This is wonderful," exclaimed Sarah, hugging Hoggle, then Didymus, and then Ludo. "How did you do this?"  
"I was passing by your room when I saw Jareth attack Greselda," said Hoggle. "So, I ran and got Ludo and Sir Didymus and asked them to help. When we reached her castle, we saw Jareth be attacked by several guards. We took that as our cue to rescue your niece and hide Sir Didymus in there. You know, just in case Jareth should wise up." Hoggle winked at Jareth and they both smiled.  
"Remind me to thank you later," said Jareth.  
"You bastard!" yelled Greselda as she came up behind her. "I should have known better than to believe you. I knew you would not have given up that easily." She held up her hands, a blue ball of fire set in them. She thrust it at Jareth, knocking him off his feet. He knocked his head against a stone statue.  
"You leave him alone!" cried Sarah. She pulled her hand back, prepared to strike. But Greselda was faster. Sarah flew several feet into the air and landed about twelve yards away from where she had been.  
"You silly woman," said Greselda, smiling. Using her magic, she forced Sarah to float up. "You can't possibly think that you can defeat me." She threw Sarah several more feet. She picked up Sarah again, now walking while she talked. "You cannot beat me. Even without my magic, I could beat you." She dropped Sarah onto the ground. Sarah could not catch her breath. Now, Greselda picked up a heavy stone statue, making it float above Sarah.  
"Face it Sarah," she smiled. "You just can't win. You may have been clever enough to have run the Labyrinth, but you are not smart enough to outwit me." Without another word, she dropped the stone tablet. Sarah closed her eyes and braced herself for the weight of the stone to hit her. But it never came. She opened her eyes to see it levitating just two inches above her head. With the little strength that she had, she turned to see Jareth standing behind Greselda, his arms shaking greatly. It was hard for him to keep that great stone up after being hit so hard in the head. But he somehow had managed to keep it up.  
"Too bad for you, Greselda," he growled. And without another word, he thrust the stone upon Greselda, crushing her. Then, he ran to Sarah's side. Without a single word, he used he produced a crystal from mid-air and placed it a few inches above her face. It began to glow a bright red. Then, he moved it all around her body. After what had seemed like an eternity, when in reality it was only a minute, he threw the crystal ball towards the nearby woods. There, it exploded. Yet, once the smoke cleared, there was no harm done to any of the trees. Jareth then pulled Sarah to her feet.  
"Are you alright, my love?" he asked.  
"Yes," smiled Sarah. "I am." With that, they kissed each other. And for a few blessed moments, they were the only ones out there. 


	14. Toby

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Christine and the plot.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry that it took forever for me to finish this chapter. I was just too busy to do anything. Please forgive me. And I know that this is a short chapter, but I ran dry. Also, I just felt that it was the perfect ending to the story.  
  
Christine was sitting in a big, overstuffed chair by the fire that was just right for a rainy day. She held the book, Labyrinth, in her hands and was reading it.  
"What you do, cousin Cwissy?" asked Toby, coming to Christine's side.  
"Reading a book," Christine replied. "This is how your mommy and daddy met."  
"Weely?" he asked, his mismatched eyes wide with wonder. "Pwease wead it to me, cousin Cwissy."  
"It is past your bedtime," said Sarah, coming up behind her son and picking him up.  
"But mommy," whined Toby. "I want to know how you and daddy met. Pwease."  
"I'm sorry, honey," smiled Sarah. "But it is past your bedtime."  
"Won more minute?" Toby begged.  
"Oh how can you refuse that?" Jareth asked, coming and kissing them both on the head. "Yes mommy, pwease."  
"Your not helping me, Jareth," laughed Sarah. "Your supposed to be the father, not the son."  
"Pwease," begged Toby. "I pwomise to go to bed after tat. I pwomise."  
"Oh, all right," sighed Sarah. "But you better go to bed. Try to sum it up, please," she said to Christine. "I don't want him staying up too late."  
"Okay, Aunt Sarah," replied Sarah. "Come here Toby, and sit on my lap." Toby happily complied. "And if I tell you this tonight, I can tell you about what happened before they got married." Sarah smiled as she watched the two. They had grown close in the past three years, and this made her happy. Her life was now perfect. 


	15. Sequel?

A/N: If you read this and you want more, please write a review and submit it. If I get five or more reviews, then I shall write a sequel. If no one wishes to read more, then simply express so. But I still need to know weather or not I should write a sequel. Yay or nay? 


	16. My Sequel

For all those who wish to read my sequel, go to the story entitled A Long Journey With A Small Package. I have written my first chapter. 


End file.
